real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephan Balliet
Stephan Balliet is the suspect for the Halle shootings that happened on October 9th, 2019. Balliet grew up in Saxony-Anhalt. He later learned how to handle weapons during his time in the German armed forces after having done his six-month military service in a Panzergrenadier battalion when he was 18 years old. There he was trained on the use of the HK-G36 Assault Rifle and the HK-P8 Pistol. He studied molecular and structural product design for one year at the age of 22. Later studying chemistry for one year at Halle University. On the day he carried out his attack, the guns he brang with him was a slam-fire shotgun, a submachine gun, and improvised weapons, it is believed that all of the weapons were home-made. He also live streamed his attack on the site Twitch, a streaming service mainly used for gaming. The entire stream is 35 minutes long. The attack started around noon, on Yom Kippur. Stephan starts the stream by telling the viewers on how he believes that the "Holocaust never happened" and that "Jews are the root to all problems". The stream shows him driving to the Halle Synagogue, he is streaming with his mobile phone. Stephan failed to enter the Synagogue, however, because the door was locked, he made attempts to shoot the lock and later threw explosives but the door was never opened and he never made it in the Synagogue. Ironically, the Synagogue's secuirity was updated a day before the attack. He tried to enter the yard, but also failed that attempt. At this point he was just throwing explosives and cursing in German. By this time it's noted that someone made a distress call about gunshots being heard. A woman passer-by was walking past Stephan's car, said something in German, and was shot at repeatedly and killed. A man who stopped his vehicle to check on this woman was able to get away unharmed when the shooter's weapon failed to fire. After killing the woman, the attacker drove to a nearby kebab shop, panicking and calling himself a loser multiple times. The attacker opened fire through the front window with a shotgun. Two men can be seen running away, but one of the two men were found and killed after pleading for his life. Authorities said they were dealing with a "rampage situation" and activated the Public Alert System Katwarn and advised the local community to stay at home and also closed the city's train station. After this, Stephan called himself a loser again and apologized to his viewers for only killing two of his own people when his plan was to kill Jews. He streams himself driving away from the crime scene, and later throwing his phone out of his car, leaving it in the middle of the road and to turn off after 5 minutes. He lead police on a 80-kilometre chase and was later caught and put in custody. However he was sent to the hospital for a wound located on his neck caused by a bullet shot by a police officer. Stephan knew about and followed Norwegian right-wing terrorist Anders Breivik and Christchurch Mosque terrorist Brenton Tarrant, but denied being motivated by them, he is also neo-nazi. B5993850-6940-4E9A-A2E4-691B466C3DC2.jpeg|A picture of Stephan 07B745F4-0183-4625-8E1F-22B7C34BDDA7.png|Stephan shown in his stream F9A2644D-0E81-4D75-8855-DCB58910E055.jpeg|Stephan shown on stream while injured 383786D5-FA18-47F2-8F5B-C2BDE301DBF1.jpeg|Stephan shown on his stream D7F10D09-EE9A-4537-A0BA-CBD26B6E5CC3.jpeg|Stephan during his attack 4F910E3C-9373-4C0D-A8D0-E429D2EBBD40.jpeg|Stephan during his attack 2 F15FED68-F8B1-4C28-94F9-0AFE549A0FB7.jpeg|Stephan firing shots at the police A9BD67D4-304C-4D41-A1D7-C66941998F4C.jpeg|The explosives in Stephans' vehicle. 6D9DE788-7F0D-40A4-B9E3-CEEDACF893DB.jpeg|More of his explosives 73BDF257-840F-48B7-957C-EF5F83625038.jpeg|Explosives that he brang to his attack 9B4E7CA5-1AC5-49B0-A669-5F3DB713FF92.jpeg|Stephans' Homemade Gun FED127E1-6E54-4F63-8468-A47F742B6100.jpeg|His Homemade Gun 2 A8EFC6CD-8033-403D-A0A2-C06752B42587.jpeg|His Homemade Gun 3 003080D9-D58A-4117-B25E-B8AD61C2320D.jpeg|Stephan being escorted out of a police helicopter Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Young villains Category:European Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Arsonist Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Shooters Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Racists Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Living Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Delusional Category:Cowards